Gravity Falls: The Truth and Danger
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Things in Gravity Falls have become a bit hay-wire now. Grunkle Stan's brother is now back. The government is helping out Mabel and Dipper now. New secrets are being formed. What else is happening in Gravity Falls now? And why is Bill appearing again? And what does Bill have planned for everyone? And how is it going to end? Please comment. Book 2
1. Chapter 1

The four of us looked up, and saw a man who looked like Grunkle Stan, but with a beard and six fingers standing before us.

"Who is that?"

"The author, Dipper, my brother. Stanford Pines."

"Is one of us going to pass out now? Cause in movies, someone usually passes out from stuff like this all the time."

"Mabel, I am so on that. Dipper, don't you even dare dude."

Soos pretty much fell backwards [not face first like the few times that he did] and we watch the Author approach Grunkle Stan. He held out his six finger hand to him, and Grunkle Stan shook it.

"Nice to have you back again, bro."

"Good to be back, Stanley. Now who are these three people."

"The fat guy on the floor is a person that I hired name Soos, and these squirts here are your grandniece and grandnephew, Dipper and Mabel. To let you know, the government is in Gravity Falls."

"About time that they come here and investigate the whole area."

 _"Shouldn't have activated the portal. . . ."_

The Author approached both me and Mabel, and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. This was truly amazing. I was finally meeting the author at last!

"So you are my grandniece and grandnephew. Nice to meet some new faces."

"We have two Stan's now Dipper! This is so cool! Going to faint."

Mabel fell to the ground, and we both stared at her. But right now, I got other things on mind.

"You're not going to faint, right?"

"No I am not. I have so many questions to ask you! And I also made a few new discoveries and put it all in journal number three. Turns out gnomes hate whistles and leaf blowers. I can't believe that I am related to the Author of the journals. I have been following journal three for almost this entire summer, and have been discovering every single secret that I could to Gravity Falls. Plus I also figured out if you use a neon light on your journal pages, there are secret messages in it, that you thought you could keep hidden!"

"Guess we do have an adventurer in the family. That is good to hear."

"Yeah, and I had help from my sister, Soos, and Wendy. Three people that I can trust, and you said don't trust anyone in your journal. Yeah well, turns out there are people that you can trust, you just need to look for the right people here."

He let out a small laugh, and gave me a grin that was the same as Grunkle Stan's. Looking over at Grunkle Stan, I just nodded my head at him and gave him a small hopeful smile. Guess I was wrong about him being a bad guy.

"So, to let you fellas know the government is now like really after me. . . And other things. What do we do now?"

"Grunkle Stan, I say we clear things up with the government."

The two of them stared at me, and I could hear someone behind me faint again. Might have been Soos, since he doesn't stay down for very long.


	2. Chapter 2

[Agent Trigger Point of View]

"Finally the airbag to this stupid car finally goes down. Now I just need to get out! Stupid tree!"

I kind of struggled a small bit with the tree trying to break it so I can be free. Within five minutes, I kind of gave up and rested my head on the steering wheel of the car.

Just as I closed my eyes, I felt the car being lifted up and it brought me into a shock. This I was not trained for.

Grasping the steering wheel tightly, I shut my eyes and prayed for it to be over. I desperately wanted this nightmare to end so badly.

Within the next two minutes, my car landed back down on the ground again. Expect into a tree and I was hanging upside down.

"You have got to be kidding me! What is it with me and tree's? It likes almost every mission I somehow get involved with trees! I was dragged into a forest of trees by zombies; turned into a tree by a lumberjack ghost; then slammed into a tree five whole minutes ago ago, and now slammed into another one do two a stupid gravity anomaly! What's next? A girl with an axe is going to climb up a tree and free me, but I'll be crashing through tree branches?!"

"Dude, you sure do hate tree's. Take a deep breath and relax. I'll get you out of this tree situation."

"How are you going to get me out of this lady?"

"With my axe. I'm a lumberjack."

Okay, I was right. A girl with an axe is going to set me free.

"So how did you get in this situation in the first place?"

"Some crazy lumberjack ram me off the road! No idea why though."

"Most likely my dad, he does that type of stuff. He has anger issues."

I let out a heavy sigh as she climbed up the tree, pulling out her ax and started to hacked away at the tree branch that was blocking me from getting out of the car. Once the tree branch was out of the way, I open the car door and unbuckled myself.

Flipping out of the car, I did hit a tree branch or two, but I managed to land on my feet and straightened myself out. She jumped down from the tree and walked over to me.

"Aren't you one of those government agent dudes?"

"Yes, I am. The name is Agent Trigger. And you are who exactly?"

"Wendy Corduroy. So what are you doing here exactly? I mean, it looks as though you were leaving the Mystery Shack. Why aren't you there helping?"

"I was told to transport two kids that live there to child services, until their parents came to pick them up. But before I could go any further, I was rammed off the road by your father."

"Whoa, you were transporting Dipper and Mabel Pines to child services? Dude, you guys like need them."

"How do we need them?"

"They are the Mystery Twins. Dipper and Mabel working together, and finding out about the secrets of Gravity Falls. They know a lot and discovered a lot too. I been on quite a few adventures with them, but I can't tell you what we did exactly. Only they can. But I can tell that after one horrifying incident, I stared at a wall for hours on end rethinking everything that had happened."

I sighed with myself, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Can't believe that I was planning on doing this. If Agent Powers finds out, he is going to be angry with me and I might just lose my job.

"Don't tell anyone this at all. . . But I am letting you go. Here is my number in case you need to tell me something that is important for any reason at all. Don't hesitate to call me, even if you just want to talk about random things. This is our little secret."

"Dude, you have a deal. My lips are sealed."

I pulled out on of my cards, and handed it over to Wendy. She took it, shoved it in her pocket and took off running so she wouldn't get caught. I am so dead with Agent Powers if he finds out that I did this. The word 'if' swirled through my mind for a second, and a small grin came onto my face.


	3. Chapter 3

_[We are now back to Dipper's point of view.]_

The four of us walked back up the stairs, except for Mabel who was being carried by Grunkle Stan. I was still in a bit of shock, and when we walked out of the Mystery Shack, we saw the government had surrounded it, but our looks stayed dead serious.

"No body move! And that includes you Stan. . . . Stan's? No. . . . Double Stan's! Yeah, that it. Double Stan's."

"Agent Powers, this is Grunkle Stan's twin brother, Stan. They both have the same name, so it gets confusing. But right now we need to clear some things up that are going on around here."

"Kid look, Stan Pines twin brother is dead. Your Grunkle Stan here, is under arrest due to illegal thefts and escaping authority. There is nothing to clear up here at all."

"Are you completely blind, Agent Powers? There is more than one side of this story here! Gravity Falls holds secrets that even you don't understand at all. If you don't listen to every single side of the story, you won't ever understand the story at all."

"Kid, I know you are trying to get me to see your point of view of everything that is happening, but I'm not-"

"Kid has a point Agent Powers. There is more than one story to Gravity Falls. We are completely blind to it, and we need to stop being blind."

Agent Powers turned around, and we all looked behind him. Before our eyes was Agent Trigger. He had a few cuts on me, but when Mabel and I left him in his car pinned to a tree, he was fine. But now, he looked a little bit beat up.

"Trigger, where have you been?"

"Got pinned to a tree after being rammed off the road, then lifted and tossed by that gravity anomaly. I got free, and now I am here. Don't need to recap for me, I heard everything. And I am agreeing with the kid on this Powers, we actually **do** need to open our eyes now."

I felt my mouth drop open at his words, and I just couldn't believe. A government agent actually agreeing me about this. This is amazing!

"Okay, I think my world has officially gone insane now. What next? Bill Cipher coming out of nowhere and spouts nonsense about how he planned all of this and set everything to be like this? Now that would be crazy."

"And just who is Bill Cipher, kid?"

"Name is Dipper, Agent Powers. And Bill Cipher is someone you do not want to mess with. He is a psychopath and is insane! He literally possessed my own body just to destroy a computer that had some secrets of Gravity Falls, which he did! He is a dream demon, and should never be trusted! If you ever see him, do not let him into your head. Are you even listening to me, Agent Powers?"

"What's with the big floating yellow one-eye triangle behind you?"

"Oh, him? That's just Bill. He watches everything."

I folded my arms across my chest and just smiled for a quick second. Suddenly it snapped into me. Turning around and backing away, Bill just laughed for a few seconds.

"Thanks for introducing me, Kid. You spoke for me on your behalf so I didn't have to. Liked the way that you described my personality too, and you gave them an example. Maybe you should go into politics."

"Just what do you want Bill?"

"Came to watch the show. Things just got a lot more interesting, kid. And I see that you found the Author of the journals. Nice to see you again. Did you miss me at all? Last time I heard, you got suck into a portal! How did you get out of it?!"

We all glared at him, and remained silent. No one was going to answer his question.

"Whoa what happened? AH! It's Bill! The evil crazy demon that try to destroy us in Grunkle Stan's mind and the guy that possessed your body, Dipper!"

Mabel quickly jumped out of Stan's arms and ran behind me, while pulling out her grappling hook too.

"Mabel, grappling hook won't help us. He'll make a hole in his body just to avoid being shot at it. And he will read your mind to just to avoid being hurt also."

She quickly put her grappling hook away, and crossed her arms over her chest. Whatever Bill Cipher had in mind, it was not going to work. That was for certain.

"Mind telling us why you are really here Bill?"

"You kind of already explained it, kid. You know with your little world has gone insane speech that you did? Me setting and planning everything in to place, to where it leads to all of this. You are really bright kid, but you sure are stupid to even realize it."

He started laughing, and I got angry a small bit.

"Yeah well, at least we know that if you got into the human mind, we can defeat you! There is no way that you can win at all, because whatever you can do in the human mind so can we! Plus whatever the Author did to defeat you, we can all do it again."

His one eye turned red and flames surrounded him. Probably should not have said that at all. The ground shook a small bit, two government vehicles were thrown on to their sides, and trees were lifted up from the ground and hovered above us.

"Go ahead and try kid, but I am sure that if you do it now, you will all die in the process. There is no way that you can get rid of me forever. Some day, someone is going to summon me again and when they do I will make sure to find you and destroy you! But for now, I need all of you here in my plans. I'll be watching! _You all heard me! I'm watching all of you_."

He soon vanished in front of our eyes, and I kind of cringed after he vanished. Whatever Bill has in planned for all us, I did not want to know at all. But whatever he had planned, we will be ready to fight him and stop him from finishing his plans.

"So what does Bill have in mind, kid?"

"We don't know Agent Powers, but whatever he will do we will stop it."

I felt myself grow angry, and my hands clutched into fists. Bill had given us information that we were all part of his plan, and now we just needed to figure out for what plan exactly. But what was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was pretty much quiet for a while. No one said a word at all. Not even Mabel.

Bill was using us.

Okay, sure that wasn't something new at all but what was he using us for? Is there something here in Gravity Falls that he wants? If so, why does he need us to find? Can't he just take the journals and find it himself? Or does he need us to do the hard work and leave all of the easy stuff for him?

I banged my head against one of the wooden columns to the porch, over and over again. So many questions were going through my head, and it was hard to think clearly.

"Dipper?"

"Yeah, Mabel?"

"What does Bill want with us?"

"I'm not sure at all Mabel, but it has to do something with Gravity Falls. If we can find out what his plan is, maybe we can turn the tides on him."

Mabel and I grew quiet again, and I sat down next to her on the porch steps. Everything is messed up right now, and it just so hard to even think clearly.

"Alright, I say we all just rest for the night and rethink everything that has happened today. We can discuss everything tomorrow. Is that cool with everyone?"

Everyone just nodded their heads at me and a few murmured the word yes. It wasn't long before the government pulled out and drove away from the Mystery Shack. Letting out a deep breath, I kind of relaxed a small bit.

The evening flew by quickly, and morning soon came upon us. I was tired and sore still, but other than that I was fine. The government agents soon came back, and we all discussed everything for a small bit, until we came into an argument about all of the supernatural stuff and how it all began.

"So what started your whole adventure of uncovering the mysteries of Gravity Falls?"

"And all of this started with gnomes, okay Agent Powers? That is your answer to the beginning of the paranormal here Gravity Falls when Mabel and I arrived. Plus they kind of know everything that happens here in Gravity Falls."

Gnomes. Of course! They know just about everything that is happening that is paranormal, so surely they know about Bill and maybe his huge plan!

"Mabel, I think we need to pay a visit to Jeff."

"WHAT! NO NOT HIM! Dipper, he tried to make me his wife!"

Mabel grabbed my shirt, and pulled me close to her to where our noses were touching and I could see the fear in eyes up close.

"Mabel, Jeff is the only known creature that knows the inside and outside of the paranormal from what I recall. He could help us out with this whole Bill problem."

Mabel sighed a small bit, and finally nodded her head at me.

"If Jeff asks me to be his queen again, I am using a whistle with a leaf blower on him."

Everyone else stared at us kind of strangely, and both Mabel and I left the meeting that we were having. Stopping at the doorway, I stared at all of them.

"You guys coming or what?"

Everyone else soon followed after us, and we walked in to the woods. It was kind of dark and creepy at first, but soon we ran into Shmebulock.

"Where is Jeff?"

"Shmebulock."

"Forgot that is all he can say, Dipper?"

"Yup. I forgot Mabel."

"Is that a gnome?"

"That is a gnome Agent Powers."

"Can we catch me some and sell them?"

We all turned to Grunkle Stan, with a bit of a freaked out expression on our faces.

"What? They could be worth a profit."

Turning back to Shmebulock, I let out a sigh.

"Can you take us to Jeff? Mabel needs to answer a question of his."

"Shmebulock."

He waved for us to follow him, in which he did. Arriving at the area where Jeff was at, we all saw him taking a squirrel bath.

"Okay! This second time that you've seen me taking a squirrel bath! And you brought guests. So what do you guy's need? And hello Mabel, you know the thought of you still being queen is still on the table for you."

"Jeff, we already went through this before. I am not becoming your queen."

"Fine, but I will be asking you again later. So what do you guy's need? But I only want Mabel to ask me the questions."

She let out a sigh, and I nodded my head at her. This was the only way to get the information out of Jeff.

"We need to know if you have any information on what Bill Cipher is planning."

"Bill Cipher. . . Heard that name before, give me a description about him."

"Yellow triangle with one eye, has powers. Floats all day long, and creates his own humor by torture."

"Oh that Bill Cipher. GNOMES! Run for you lives! BILL IS BACK!"

All of the gnomes ran off screaming, and were soon gone out of our view.

"You forgot me!"

Two gnomes came back, picked up the tub that Jeff was in and carried him off deeper into the forest. We were left alone, in a forest without any sounds of birds around us at all.

"So much for the gnomes kids, what's next? We need to figure out this Bill Cipher plan, and stop him. If we don't the world could be over."

"I don't know Agent Powers, but I have a few new questions now. Why did they take off running? It's like they know Bill in some way. But what way?"

"No one knows exactly, kid. Could be that Bill is a big huge bully or something like that, it's hard to say. Now lets go gnome hunting!"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I let out a small sigh and thought about Grunkle Stan's gnome hunting idea. If we go after the gnomes, we could bring them back to the shop and interrogate them for information about Bill. Can't believe it, but Grunkle Stan's gnome hunting is a pretty good idea.

"Okay, we'll hunt some gnomes. We take them back to the shop, and we interrogate them."

"Then can we sell them?"

"We'll think about it Grunkle Stan. Right now, lets find some gnomes."

Grunkle Stan cheered a small bit, and grew quiet a minute later. Each of us were set into teams: Mabel with Soos, Stan with his twin brother, I was stuck with Agent Powers, and that left Agent Trigger.

Wendy joined us a minute later, and we explained to her what was going on and that we needed to hunt down some gnomes. She thought it was pretty cool idea and wanted in. So we paired her with Agent Trigger.

The search for gnomes was on.

Okay little thought from me, I really wanted to be with Wendy. But I couldn't because Grunkle Stan disagreed with me teaming up with Wendy, because since I knew a lot of this sort and with Agent Powers being the lead government agent in this huge situation, it was best for the two of us to be teamed together just to get the other up to date. Can't fight them there. We all soon parted, and I didn't speak a single word to Agent Powers as he tried to interrogate me as we began our search.


	5. Chapter 5

[Dipper's Point of View]

So far, we have found no gnomes yet. Agent Powers grew quiet towards me after a few minutes of asking me questions with no response. I bet that he has already figured out that this is not the time to interrogate me and that we need to be serious about this whole situation.

"So all of this began because your sister dated a man, who you thought was a zombie, but in truth was really a bunch of gnomes?"

"Pretty much. And no you didn't leave anything out on that part."

"That is pretty much creepy if you ask me."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

We kind of grew quiet since we saw a red pointy hat sticking out of a bush, and we both nodded our heads. Quietly approaching the gnome, Agent Powers grabbed it and pulled it out of the bush.

"Shmebulock."

My hand smacked my face. Out of all of the gnomes we ended up with this one.

"We got the worst luck of gnomes. We ended up with the only one saying just Shmebulock."

"Should we put him back?"

"No, take him with us just to be on the safe side."

Agent Powers pulled out an empty garbage bag from his suit pocket, and placed Shmebulock in it. What does this guy keep in suit? It's like he comes with everything that you would need to survive.

"It's a survival suit, Dipper, and I added a few things on my own to the suit."

We grew quiet again, and went back to the search for gnomes. For the next hour or so, we found no more gnomes.

"Where are the gnomes, Dipper?"

Tapping my chin, I looked all around me and saw a hole in a tree. Pretending that I wasn't looking in direction, a gnome popped out of the whole and quickly went back in it. Pointing in the direction, he nodded his head in agreement and we ran over to the tree quietly and grabbed the gnome. Quickly, we shoved him in the bag.

"Good eye kid, now where to next for a gnome?"

We soon heard a scream, and I recognized it. That was Mabel.

"MABEL!"

We took off running towards the direction of her scream. This could not be good. Not good at all.

"Should have teamed me up with my sister. We do things better together."

"What kind of danger is she in?"

"I don't know. Most likely the gnomes have her and are trying to make her marry their leader, Jeff. I'm not letting that happened!"

We soon arrived at the area that Mabel was screaming along with Soos. She was hanging upside down by some gnome tower and one of them was Jeff.

"Let my sister go, Jeff!"

"Not until she agrees to marry me!"

"I will never marry you, Jeff! No one likes a guy who tortures a girl!"

"If you won't marry me willingly, we will have to force you to marry me!"

A blast went through the air, and everyone just froze. Looking over at Agent Powers, he had a gun pointed up in the air and I heard Mabel fall to the ground. Looking over at the gnomes, I could see their scared faces and I knew that they were now afraid of Agent Powers with his gun.

"That is enough, you stupid gnomes. Now you got some questions to answer. Or else."

"Or else what man in a black suit?"

"Shmebulock."

Shmebulock poked his head out of the bag and stared at his comrades.

"Shmebulock, should we answer their questions?"

"Shmebulock."

He nodded his head, and I heard Jeff let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, we will answer your questions. Just don't shoot that thing again, ya crazy lunatics in silky shiny black suits."


	6. Chapter 6

[Wendy's Point of View]

"You haven't said a word to anyone about yesterday, have you?"

"Dude, my lips are still sealed. So yeah, no one knows about our secret."

"But maybe Bill knows about it."

"Okay, who is Bill, Agent Trigger?"

"Some crazy triangle creature that is using all of us for some plan of his. That is why we are searching for the gnomes, Dipper thinks that they have a connection with Bill Cipher, and has some info."

"Cool, we're hunting gnomes for information. Are we going to hang them upside down above a toilet and threaten to tell us some information?"

"That would be so cool to do that! Wonder if Powers will allow me to that."

I kind of laughed a small bit at his agreement of hanging a gnome over the toilet. Looking around at my surrounding, nuts hit us both in the heads and we both looked up. Right above us were eleven gnomes.

"Gotta hate it when they go to high ground huh, Trigger?"

"First time that seeing gnomes like this before, but I'll get use to it. Want to scale a tree or cut it down?"

"Cut it down. It's lumberjack time!"

I thrust my fist into the air and we both soon saw my dad appear from the shadows. Grinning a small bit, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Mind doing me a favor dad?"

"What will that be?"

"Hacking down some trees. Some stupid gnomes are up there, throwing acorns at me and Trigger here. Can't climb up it cause the acorns are hitting our faces."

My dad gave off a blank stare for a moment, and I gently pushed Agent Trigger away a few feet. Dad was about to get angry.

"NO ONE THROWS NUTS AT MY DAUGHTER!"

My dad punched down a tree that had gnomes in it, and it crashed down on to the forest floor. Gnomes were soon running around screaming, and my dad grabbed an armful of them and stared at them with angry eyes.

"You owe my daughter some respect and you will do anything for her until she forgives you! So until she says you are forgiven, you will listen to her! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

They all nodded their heads, and I just grinned. My dad is the best.

Dad dropped the gnomes on the ground, patted my head and started to walk away. Throwing a wink at him, he gave me a grin.

"See you for dinner, it's pancake night!"

"Alright pancakes! See you at the diner!"

"At seven o' clock on the spot."

"Got it dad, see you then."

Dad was soon gone, and I looked down at the gnomes that were on the ground a bit in fear. Guess my dad scared them a bit too much.

"Guys, it's okay now. He is not coming back, unless you do something to harm me again. Look, right now I just want some information and we can leave on friendly terms. But I do not forgive you yet."

"What information do you need?"

"What is Bill Cipher up to?"

"We don't know. Only Jeff. Jeff to scare to tell us. Bill Cipher is a threat to the whole town and every creature here of Gravity Falls. Be careful. Don't provoke Bill."

"Okay, thanks little guys. Now run off and do something that you gnomes do a daily basis, if I need any help for you guys I will scream out your name, and you guys come to assist me. Got it? So what's your name, cause mine is Wendy."

I stared at the gnome with blue pants, turquoise shirt and a small red hat. He took a small deep breath, and relaxed a small bit.

"Steve."

"Nice to meet your Steve, now you guys get going. I'll call you when I need you."

The all soon took off running, and soon they were out of our view. Relaxing a small bit, I sat down on one of the branches to the knocked down tree. Trigger sat down next to me, and we just sat there quietly. No words were spoken between the two of us.

"So when are you leaving?"

"After all of this is over, we will be leaving and most likely station a few agents here to keep an eye on things, or something like that."

"Think you will come back?"

"Most likely not. Why do you want me to come back?"

"Maybe, but you coming back is your own decision to make."

We grew quiet again, and he gently put a hand on my shoulder. Looking over at him, we grinned at each other and just sat there.

"So all you got to do is scream it's lumberjack time, and your dad will come?"

"Yup."

In the distance, we heard the sound of a gunshot. I jumped at the sound, and spun around. It came from behind us, and I had a feeling in my stomach that was telling there was danger.

"That had to Powers shooting."

"Dipper!"

Running off, I ran to the sound to protect Dipper. Arriving there, I saw Agent Powers yelling at some gnomes and dropping Mabel to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

[Grunkle Stan's Point of View. The one that was with us all the seasons.]

"Gnomes! Come out, come out where you are! All we want to do is bag you and sell you in my shop!"

"Stanley, the more you say stuff like that, they are not going to come out."

"Oh come on Ford. You got to have some fun in torturing these creatures. Man, the crazy things that I have seen with these kids."

"What type of crazy things, Stanley?"

"Dinosaurs, zombies, you know crazy stuff. We even fell into the bottomless pit. We all had a pretty good time, and we all bonded. But now I don't know if we can trust each other after the events that happened yesterday."

"Stanley, they'll trust you again. You just need to redeem yourself and show them that you are not that horrible of a person. So come on, lets get some gnomes to go on to a shelf in your shop."

I grinned at my brother, and we took off running to find some gnomes. Along the way, we punched different creatures that tried to get in our way and we kind of had a blast.

It was good reconnecting with your own twin after so many years of not being with your own twin.

"So what is it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being an uncle, running a shop, that sorts. What is it like? But the shop is still my house."

"Bro, you're an uncle now too. You get to know your niece and nephew now, and your are going to help me run the Mystery Shack now! We are in business together, and no one is going to stop us at all! Be careful with Dipper and Mabel, they are both weird in their own ways."

"Got it, but lets get back to the gnome right now. That is our main mission."

After a while of searching, we both sat down under a tree and relaxed a small. It was all quiet, so we just fell asleep next to each under a tree. Had no dreams though, and I bet that my own brother didn't have a single dream either.

A gunshot woke the both of us, and we were now on high alert. Grabbing a long tree branch, I took off running for a small bit, looking in every direction on where the gunshot came from until I saw a giant mountain of gnomes. And from their grasp, they dropped my grandniece Mabel. And we heard Agent Powers talking to the head gnome.

I had no idea what they were saying, but it looks like they came to an agreement at least. So maybe that was a good thing. Or it is a bad thing. No idea on which one, though.

"Okay, this world has gone insane bro."

"Welcome to the world of the paranormal, Stanley. Nothing is what it seems. Nothing."

We approached into the field, just as Wendy and Agent Trigger came into view too. All of this was weird.


	8. Chapter 8

[Back to Dippers point of view of everything.]

"Okay, so what do you people want to now exactly?"

"Jeff, we need to know what is Bill Cipher planning. So you need to tell us right now!"

Jeff climbed down from the top of the gnome mountain, and approached me. I gave him a glare, and he just let out a sigh.

"Bill said that if we told anyone that he would end us immediately. Thus, that is why all of us magical creatures fear him. If we tell you anything that he is seeking out all of the journals and using that machine that your great-uncle brother built, and stealing a time traveling device and have the whole world bow down to him, he will kill us. But either way, I cannot tell you."

"Are you really that stupid, Jeff? You just told us that he needs the journals, the machine our other great-uncle made and a time traveling device to rule the whole world. Thanks for the info. Now lets destroy that machine!"

We all ran back to the Mystery Shack, and Stan typed the code into the vending machine. Going down the staircase, we saw the machine before us.

"So how do we destroy the machine, Grunkle Stan?"

"Beats me, it was like this when I found it. Bro, you made it so how do you destroy it?"

"We need to get Fiddleford Hadron McGucket. He will know how to end this machine. So where is he?"

"He has been living in the city dump, but we can get him right now. Come on Mabel, time to get Old Man McGucket."

Grabbing Mabel by the wrist, we took off running and found McGucket working on the laptop and examining some things.

"McGucket! We need you to destroy that machine that you built for our other great-uncle! So come on, if we don't destroy it now Bill will use it alone with the journals and a time traveling device!"

"Sweet holly pajamas! What are we waiting here for? Let's move! Raccoon wife stay here and watch the house!"

A raccoon chattered at us and quickly shoved it's head into a barrel of trash. Running off with McGucket, we came back to the Mystery Shack and showed him where the device was.

"Sweet holly llama. It still looks the same when I left it. Now lets shut this machine down."

McGucket soon went to work on the machine, and we all helped him in the directions that he gave to each of us. I turned the first key and they last key of the machine, and Mabel pressed the shut down button.

The government agents managed to get two barrels of toxic waste here, and poured it into the machine. So far everything was going on so fine, and McGucket's son came down to see what was going on.

He told us that the lake water had vanished and the fish turned into skeletons now and were dancing around the lake. That was kind of creepy. But whatever Bill was doing, it was happening now.

Our work was going fine, until we were slammed against a wall and a small yellow light came into our view.

Bill was here.


	9. Chapter 9

"So the gnomes accidentally told you my plan, wow. You should be an investigator or a government agent, Dipper. But hey, whatever you become in the future is your choice until I decide to mess it up!"

He let out a loud laugh, and flames came around the room. Bill was distracted at the moment, and I slipped behind a large pipe. Keeping a clear mind, I closed my eyes so that he wouldn't get in my head and see where I am. I can't let him stop me.

"You all really think that you can win, well. . . . You are wrong! McGucket, you played a lot in this. Helping out the Author of the journals, creating the machine, Society of the Blind Eye, erasing your own memory and now you are helping the people here to end it all. You are golden, too golden."

"Yeah well, you are just floating triangle of pure gold. Right now if I had my spoons, I dig the gold color right out of you!"

"Good threat dad, good threat."

They all saw me slip away, and I knew they were keeping a clear a mind not to reveal my position to Bill. And now they were distracting him with talking. And I know the final piece of the puzzle to destroy this machine.

That was cause an explosion in the center of the portal before you fully get sucked into it.

Taking a chance, I threw a small piece of stone and it hit the switch on the machine. I could hear the portal activate and everything seemed a bit brighter now, behind me closed eyes.

Now the final piece, explode the portal before it closes. Slipping off my bag, I opened my bag and stared at the small fireworks, gasoline can, gunpowder, and a bunch of other things and devices. I had planned to use all of this for something else, but this could be my chance to use it and destroy all of the evil.

I pulled out Blendin's time travel device that he gave me and shoved it into my pocket, and saw a small black thing, which was below the time travel device. Pulling it out, I saw that it was a grenade. And on the grenade, was a note.

 _ **This could help you, Dipper. Use it wisely, and only when the time calls for it. Don't die. – Agent Powers.**_

Grinning a small bit, I shoved it into my pocket and dropped the note to the ground. I could hear Bill yelling at my friends and family, and I let out a loud sigh. Pulling a match out of my pocket, I lit a single rocket and use that rocket to light some other rockets. Blasting them out into the open area of the room, I ran over to the portal of the machine and stood there.

"Dipper! Shut down the machine!"

And I had all of the pieces that Bill needs to take over the world. But I am using this to destroy his chances of ruling the world.

"Bill, you lose. Great-uncle Stanford, catch!"

I threw him all of the books with the UV light, and he pulled out book three and flipped it to a certain page, and chatted a small spell. Chains formed around Bill and he struggled to break free.

"NO! This is my one chance to rule! My only chance to rule! Don't you dare destroy my chance kid! We can work together and rule the world, just you an me kid!"

"Sorry Bill, but I know you. And I am never going to work with you or let you rule this world to where we are all your slaves."

I lit another match and dropped it into my bag. I threw my bag into the center of the room, it slid under Bill and exploded. Fireworks went everywhere and blinded everyone in the room. Pulling out the pin from the grenade, I jumped backwards and clutched the grenade close to my chest.

Memories flashed before me.

Meeting Grunkle Stan. Hanging out with Soos and Wendy. Fighting Gideon. Saving my sister. Finding book three. Having fun with my clones, until I destroyed them. My parents. Solving mysteries. Fighting off ghosts and monsters. Getting to know Pacifica better. Goofing off at the Mystery Shack. Summerween. Having an amazing summer in my entire life. Meeting the Author of the journals. Helping the government. And being with my friends and family.

"I'm sorry."

I dropped my hat onto the steps of the machine, just as I was half ways through the portal and the blast happened. My last moment of seeing things was my friends and family cheering as Bill Cipher was pulled through a portal swearing that he will be brought back. I doubt that.

Everything soon went black on me.

 _ **[I was listening to Gravity Falls This Is Gospel by dotdot3polkadots on . Look it up, it is a really good music video. It inspired me to write this chapter of the story.]**_


	10. Chapter 10

[Mabel's Point of View]

"Dipper?"

I looked around the lab and I didn't see Dipper anywhere. At the steps of the now destroyed portal was Dipper's hat. Gasping, I ran over to it and gently picked it up with my hands.

"Dipper. . . . Oh, Dipper, why?"

I could feel the tears running down my face, and I sniffled a bit. He can't be gone. He just can't be gone. I mean, it's impossible

"Mabel, are you okay?"

"Grunkle Stan, Dipper, he. . . ."

I couldn't bring myself to even say the words.

Grunkle Stan lifted me into his arms, and held me in his arms. I cried on his shoulder, and he just gently patted my back. I could hear the others starting to cry too, but I quickly dried mine away.

"Old Man McGucket, can you fix the machine? We need to bring him back."

"I'm sorry kiddo, but I barely recall the blueprints of the machine and what we used exactly to make it. All of my memory is still a jumble and coming back to me slowly, and it might be years before I can fully remember it. I really am sorry, I really am."

"It's okay, Old Man McGucket, it's just that, I miss him already. I really do, Grunkle Stan."

"So do I kid, so do I."

The tears went down my cheeks again, and I cried buckets of tears. They wouldn't stop until I fell asleep in Grunkle Stan's arms.

I didn't wake up for a very long time, until it was either morning or the afternoon. Slipping out of the bed, I noticed that I was in my blue knee-length nightgown and green socks. Wendy must have put me in my sleepwear.

Looking over at Dipper's bed, it was still empty and his hat just sat there on his pillow. Sliding out of bed, I walked over to it and gently touched it.

It was cold.

I sniffled a small bit, and walked out of the room slowly and with a large and gloomy rain cloud hanging over me. Looking back at the room one more time, I saw all three books just sitting there at the end of Dippers bed. I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve, and closed the door.

Walking down the stairs, I came down to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Stanford came down a few moments later, and we just sat in quiet. No one really wanted to speak at all, cause we were still affected by Dipper's sacrifice.

Looking out the kitchen window, I saw Wendy outside sitting on a tree stump; Pacifica looking up at the sky; Candy and Grenda hanging upside down from a tree; and Robby approaching the house.

"Hey, you hungry for anything kid?"

"Not really, I'm not in the mood for anything."

There was a knock on the door, and I pushed away from the table and answered it. Standing in front of me was Robbie.

"Hi, Robbie."

"Hey Mabel, heard about. . . . yesterday. Half of the lives that he touched here in Gravity Falls has a shadow over everyone, the whole town actually. My parents are thinking about making a funeral and that sort, but I kind of told them off about it. They can't do it yet."

"Why did you told them off about the whole idea?"

"Because Dipper. . . . I consider him a war hero or something like that. But I told my parents to wait six months, cause we don't know yet if he really is you know yet. They agreed on the sixth month limit, and said they will wait until then. So we got six months to try and see if he is still alive, or if he just vanished we can try and bring him back."

"Thanks Robbie, we'll try to find him. Thanks for telling that we got six months to get him back."

He pulled me into a small hug, and soon parted a few moments later. I let out a deep breath, and sat down on the couch that was by the door.

Six months. That is all of the time that we get to try and find Dipper, before we presume him dead.

The thought of him being dead, it stabbed a knife into my heart. Wendy came over to me, and sat down while patting my back. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Stanford came out moments later, and we just stayed there on the porch in silence. With the thought of Dipper coming back in our minds.


	11. Chapter 11

AFMMBO FP KLQ QEB PQXQB QEXQ VLR QEFKH EB FPFK.

EFP EBXOQ FP YBXQFKD.

EB'P ZXRDEQ FK X SLFA.

XKA EB TFII DBQ COBB.

EB EXP X MIXK.

VLS KBBA QL TXFQ XKA PBB.

FK QEB KBUA YLLS.

LC DOXSFQV CXIIP.

Please use the Caesar Cipher to decipher this message. You can find the Caesar Cipher on the Gravity Falls wiki. And Thank you so much for reading my story! The next story is Gravity Falls: This Ends Now!


End file.
